1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a hood-mountable digital speedometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle-indicator optical projection-device is known in which a portion of a speedometer is projected on a semi-reflective windshield; there is also known a line-of-sight speedometer mounted in an elevated position on the dashboard. Also known is a vehicle roof mounted speedometer which shows other drivers the speed of a vehicle, such as a police car. All of the above devices are relatively costly.